


The Throne

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, In a kinky way, Lap Sitting, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Reader-Insert, Royalty, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Throne Sex, brat taming, human reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: Y/N and Crowley have some fun in the throne room.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Strong sexual content
> 
> Word count: 739
> 
> Estimated Read Time: 4 minutes

Hell was hell. It was pretty much my least favorite place ever. Every time Crowley had to come down here for whatever governing he needed to do, I spent it counting down the days before we could go home.

There was always a bunch of dead humans screaming that, being human, unsettled me. The idea of my afterlife was complicated. Technically, I was on track to go to heaven according to Crowley's fancy soul book that decided where people went. However, the plan was that when I died Crowley would get my soul before the angels did and I could continue life (not life?) in hell, minus the torture.

"Y/N?"

Crowley was calling me. I turned down another stone passage, trying to ignore the lightning and screaming. I reached the throne room and he smiled when he saw me. "Hello, love."

"Hi," I said as he stood from his throne and went to me, kissing me quickly.

"I haven't seen you all day."

"I've been in our chambers, mostly. It's quieter."

Crowley sighed in sympathy. He knew I didn't like all the sounds. "We'll go back soon. But right now I need to be here."

"I know." My stomach growled.

"Have you had lunch?"

"Not yet."

Crowley turned to one of the small tables beside a column. It had a bowl of fruit on it and a bottle of wine with some glasses. He grabbed a shiny red apple off the top of the stack and tossed it to me.

"Thanks."

"Of course. Do you want to stay in here for a while?" He knew I didn't like being alone here.

"Aren't you busy?"

He shrugged. "Right now, I'm dealing with citizens. You can help me."

I smiled. "I'd like that."

Crowley turned and went back toward his throne. It was big, made of stone that twisted ominously to a pointed top. He sat down, one arm on each massive armrest. I had to admit, he looked super hot like that.

Crowley held up his hand and curled his finger, beckoning me forward. I went up the steps that led to the throne's platform, stopping beside it, facing him.

The king smirked. "Are you going to stand this whole time?"

I blinked, confused. "Well, I mean, there's not a chair."

"Sure there is. Come here."

I swallowed thickly, getting what he was hinting at. Playing along with the sexual tension, I stood in front of the throne and smiled mischievously. "Yes, your majesty?"

Crowley smirked. "Are you not going to kneel before your king?"

"I don't think I will."

"Well, it is the law, Y/N. Bow to me."

"Make me."

Crowley grinned, standing and shoving me to my knees, which hit the stone hard. That'd definitely leave a bruise.

"You should have listened to me, maybe then your pretty little knees wouldn't be scraped up. But you're sorry, aren't you, Y/N?"

"Very. How could I make it up to you, my king?"

Crowley sat back down on his throne, arms on the armrests and legs parted. "Maybe if you make me feel extra good, I'll excuse your transgression."

I crawled forward, keeping eye contact with Crowley as I reached for his belt and undid the buckle. I unbuttoned them and dragged the zipper down before reaching below his underwear to pull his cock out and pumping it with my hand slowly.

"Is that good, your highness?"

"Very good. But you can do better."

I removed my hand and took the tip of him into my mouth, licking. Crowley groaned and let his head fall back against the throne. I continued my work, taking him deeper and deeper, tongue tracing the vein on the underside of his cock and swirling over the head when I reached that point.

He panted, holding out to make this last longer, but he couldn't forever and eventually, he released into my mouth.

I swallowed and licked my lips. "Did that satisfy you, my king?"

"Indeed. But we have work to get to, citizens to listen to." He pulled me up and onto his lap by the hips.

I yelped in surprise, but I was secure with one of his arms around my waist. The other returned to its sexy position on the armrest.

"Now, what do you say we listen to those subjects?"

I smiled. "Sounds good to me."


End file.
